Problem: ${279 \div 24 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Explanation: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{27}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${27}\div24={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{39}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${39}\div24={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{15}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $\text{Since } 15 \text{ is less than } 24 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {279 \div 24 = 11 \text{ R } 15} $